


A Bad Habit Turned Good

by AdelineAround



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Gavin, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Top Hank, Vampire!Hank, werewolf!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: Hank isn't having a great morning; he's almost burnt to ashes by the morning sun. Gavin will just have to make it up to his vampire lover. Maybe it won't be such a bad morning after all.





	A Bad Habit Turned Good

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Peach! Hankvin is such a hot fave right now, so I decided to write something in honor of one of the Hankvin queens.  
This fic is set in the _Vampire Diaries_ universe, but can be read without watching the series. Enjoy.

Gavin turns to the side, groaning as the morning sun casts over his face from the bedroom window. The rays of light feel good on his skin, unbidden by the moon from last night. He rolls onto his stomach, smooshing his face into the pillow as he lets the sunlight cascade over his back. He would sleep a little longer like this, if only he didn’t need oxygen to keep living.

“Finally, you’re awake.”

Gavin shifts his head to the side so he can breathe, inhaling greedily as he smirks. “No good morning?” he asks, voice gravelly from sleep.

Hank Anderson sits in a shady part of the room, back up against the wall as he rests his hands on his belly. His deep ocean eyes are fixed on Gavin’s olive green. “I’d be lying if I said it was a good morning.”

There is no sense of sleeping now that Gavin knows Hank is up, too. He flops onto his back with a sigh. Still addled by sleep, he slaps at the nightstand until he finds what he is looking for.

“Here,” he says, tossing the object towards Hank in a nonchalant manner.

Hank waits for the ring Gavin has thrown to fall to the carpeted ground where the sun doesn’t touch with its tendrils. Quickly, he snatches it up, sliding it onto his forefinger. He flexes his hand a few times, relishing in the weighted metal around his finger.

“Gee, thanks. I almost burned to death because you left the window blinds open all night,” explains Hank. He stands, approaching the bed without so much as a singe on his body when the sun hits him. It is all thanks to the power harnessed inside the ring he wears that he can walk in the daylight. Without it, he would have turned to bacon, extra crispy. “It’d be a damned shame waking, only to find your vampire boyfriend in ashes next to you.”

Hank sits sideways on the bed as he peers at Gavin, who is still yawning and stretching. He makes it a point to show off his muscular tone; benefits of sleeping in the buff. Hank pretends not to be affected by it.

“Sorry, hun.” Gavin leans in to kiss Hank nice and sloppy. His beard is a comforting scruff and scratch upon Hank’s own silvery grove. “Force of habit. You know us wolves love moon gazing before bed.”

Hank sighs, but kisses back with just as much messiness as Gavin. Then, he breaks the kiss to say, “‘Us wolves’ meaning you and you only. Last time I checked, there wasn’t a way to make me, a vampire, into a werewolf.”

“Semantics,” Gavin huffs, adamant fingers coming to wrap around Hank’s strong arms. He pulls until the vampire’s lips crash into his.

They traverse each other’s mouths, eyes closed as they explore each nook and cranny. Their tongues meet slick and hot with one another, growing the arousal that starts in the pits of their bellies. Both of them can feel it, the eager burn crawling through their bodies. Gavin begins to pant into the kiss, open-mouthed and more desperate by each passing moment. His hands paw firmly at Hank’s biceps. A moan rattles low in his throat when Hank reciprocates, meaty fingers caressing at his bare waist. He wants more, craves more, needs more of Hank. He’ll take whatever he can get, if Hank will let him.

Unfortunately, Hank backs away before Gavin can start humping the blanket that still covers him waist down.

“Nuh-uh,” Hank sounds. “You’re leaving slobber all over me and I’ve got to make that pot of coffee in the kitchen before we both forget.”

Gavin pouts. “Hey! I don’t slobber like a dog.” He slaps Hank in the chest, wishing that Hank hadn’t dressed into one of his ratty t-shirts so he can trace the vampire’s faded chest tattoo with a fingertip.

Maybe later though, he thinks. There will always be a later... or maybe now. A wicked idea formulates in Gavin’s brain. Brilliant.

Grinning wide and toothy, he tackles Hank to the bed, growling playfully as his eyesight sharpens and breath gets a little heavier. His green eyes develop yellow, sclera eaten away by the enlarged iris. He clambers on top of Hank, nosing at the hem of his shirt before delving deeper. It’s silly, trapping his head under the fabric of Hank’s shirt like this, but he can’t care less as the vampire’s clean scent permeates strong in his olfaction.

“Whoa, boy,” Hank starts. He could throw Gavin off him if he wanted to, but he doesn’t. Instead, he chuckles at Gavin, whose head stretches his tee and covers the vampire from seeing what Gavin is doing under there.

He grunts then when two plush lips latch onto a nipple, sucking fervently. Gavin pinches the other, rolling it between his index and thumb, as it would be unfair to leave it unattended whilst his tongue swirls around its sibling. Hank’s back arches a bit into the touch. It feels good, with Gavin’s sharp teeth nibbling at him like he is attempting to coax milk from the tits, though it is impossible. It’s... cute. And Hank makes it a point to say so, reaching to pet Gavin’s head through his shirt.

Gavin worms his way out of Hank’s clothing article to glare at the vampire. The frown on his lips dip into his beard. “I’m not fucking cute, Hank,” he protests.

Hank laughs, gut jiggling. “Sure, you may not think so, but you’re cute to me.”

Gavin’s eyes flash a wolfish gold in warning. “I’ll show you cute.” Then, he is lunging at Hank, claws out and the smell of arousal permeating the air.

But Hank is too fast. In a second, he flips their positions with break-neck speed, overpowering Gavin and holding him down onto the bed by the throat. Gavin gasps for air, trying to growl but failing when Hank’s lips peel back to bare his large, knife-like fangs. He releases Gavin’s column of a neck to allow him air when the werewolf stops trying to push away, but the sheer weight of Hank sitting on Gavin keeps him in place, unable to move off the bed.

Though their short tumble is rough, Gavin can’t help but feel hot down south, lust pooling in his groin area. Hank seems to catch on, too, because he quirks a brow when he looks down at Gavin’s hot rod of an erection.

“Oh,” Hank licks his lips then. “What a _good boy_.”

The whine that elicits from Gavin’s mouth tells them both just how susceptible the werewolf is to praise. Hank grins, fangs protruding from his lips.

“Good boy,” Hank cooes when he bypasses Gavin’s straining cock to bring two thick fingers to the werewolf’s plush mouth. He ignores the mewl that comes from it. “Don’t be cheeky now. Suck.”

Not wanting to test the older, much stronger vampire, Gavin takes Hank’s phalanges between his lips, sucking at them with the saliva that begins to flood his mouth. His grey-green eyes are glazed over with lust, fixed on Hank’s face as he does what he is told, getting the vampire’s fingers nice and wet. Even with Hank’s heavy weight upon him, he still attempts to wiggle his hips, wanting to shake his ass for him in any way possible.

“Your rut must be getting close, isn’t it?” Hank goes on, sliding his fingers in and out of Gavin’s hot cavern slowly, enjoying the view. “Your smell is so pungent. You’re practically reeling with hormones.”

Gavin blinks slowly, as if to confirm that what Hank says is true. He sucks harder at the fingers in his mouth, mindful of his teeth.

“Yeah, I bet you are.” Hank removes his hand from Gavin’s face. “I’m gonna get off of you now, and you’re going to get on all fours for me.”

Gavin nods, drool threatening to escape his lips.

“No, Gavin. I want to hear you say it.”

It takes the werewolf a second, but when the sentence clicks in his brain, he jumps to action, “Yes, sir.”

And just like that, Hank shifts his weight off Gavin, allowing him to scooch up the bed and place himself on his hands and knees with his face pointed towards the headboard. Turning his head, he grins over his shoulder, canting his hips back a bit to show off his goods. It is a sight to behold; Hank bites back a hiss of approval as he admires the way Gavin’s cock hangs from between his legs, balls nestled neatly in their velvety sac. If he was not so impatient, Hank would put his mouth around them, swirl them with his tongue and make Gavin shout with pleasure. But that will be for another time, he thinks. Now, he is focused on the cherry pink bud that rests betwixt the two round globes of Gavin’s ass.

He aims for it, circling the small entrance with one wet fingertip. Gavin moans, settling onto his elbows for comfort, still looking back at Hank. He contracts his muscles before relaxing them in a fluttering rhythm, eager and ready for what is yet to come.

“That’s right. Wink that pretty hole for me,” rasps Hank. He reaches down to rub perfunctorily at his cock through his shorts.

Though cheesy, Hank’s pornographic sentence gets Gavin riled enough to moan, doing exactly as he is told. His entrance puckers nicely for Hank, enticing his partner to put his fingers, mouth, whatever on it. He wants to be filled so bad. If he has to wait after this, he will riot—

And then Hank is splitting him open with one of his thick digits, pushing his finger into Gavin to the knuckle.

The howl that rips from Gavin’s throat is ragged, caught in some places but no less aroused than any other. He forces himself to adjust to the sudden intrusion; his spit on Hank’s fingers are not exactly a fantastic lube when he is this tight.

Hank smooths a large, warm palm down the length of Gavin’s spine, watching as the sinews under beautiful skin ease up and loosen. Gavin trusts Hank, knows that he would not hurt him in a way that would prove fatal. Something swells within Gavin’s chest, something that makes him feel ecstatic that he is alive and with his partner. Then, Hank’s digit within him moves and all thought crumbles away as he gives himself up just to _feel_.

In, out. In and out. Hank takes the liberty preparing Gavin. The werewolf is so warm and velvety inside; somewhere Hank’s body craves to be. He is tempted to skip ahead and shove his cock to the hilt, but doesn’t. As much as he knows Gavin would like it, he wants this morning to mean a little more than just a quick fuck. So, in, out. In and out. By the time Hank adds a second finger, Gavin is keening.

“Enough, enough!” Gavin cries even as his body shivers with pleasure when Hank scissors inside of him. “Hank, Hank... I need you _now_.”

“Careful, baby,” Hank says, but he is pulling his hand away, just as riled up as his partner is. They need to be joined together soon, or so god help him. “You might get yourself in a rut.” He smirks at his own dry humor, earning a scowl from Gavin.

“Fuck me, daddy.” Gavin begs so sweetly that it throws Hank off guard. Gavin grins, canines glistening pearly white in the sunlight that casts over them. He looks delectable. “Please, daddy. Don’t make me wait.”

_That_ seems to do it for the vampire.

Hank nearly chokes on his own words as he commands, “Undress me.”

Gavin turns on the mattress, still on his hands and knees. He looks positively feral like this, as if he is ready to pounce on Hank at any given moment. With tenfold strength, he hikes up Hank’s ratty t-shirt from his body, smelling the dried saliva from earlier on Hank’s torso. His partner raises his arms, enough for Gavin to fling the article of clothing Hank and to a corner in his bedroom. He doesn’t have enough grace or concentration for Hank’s boxers though, moving onto them in a flash before quite literally ripping the fabric from him.

“Hey!” Hank protests, “Those were one of my favorites.”

“Why?” Gavin grabs at Hank, mesmerized by his cock. His eyes go the size of dinner plates as he imagines what it will be like when Hank uses it to wreck his insides. “You’ve got two other pairs. They come in a pack at the store.”

“That’s besides the point.” 

Hank frowns, but he is quick to forgive Gavin for destroying his undergarments when Gavin bows his head and licks a long, thick stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. Clear precum is sucked from the head of his member, coating Gavin’s tongue with its salty essence. It tastes exquisite to the werewolf. Primal instinct urges him for more. Hank smells wonderful, too. One more time, he slurps up Hank’s leaking precum, eyes blinking softly in contentedness as his tongue flicks at the slit.

“Oh, fuck,” Hank curses, pulling Gavin’s head away from his groin. “Enough, baby. Let me in you.”

That gets Gavin back on track, no longer distracted by the musky scent and flavor of Hank’s big cock. Now, he wants that dick in him as fast as possible, motivation pumping through his veins. He bowls onto is back, arms bent at the elbows like he would if he were in his wolf form. His legs are spread out, calves on either side of Hank’s hips. His erection stands high, close to his belly button, drooling on his lower abdomen.

“That’s right,” Hank’s fangs descend from his gums with a horrifying yet equally sexy crunch. “Get your legs up. I don’t care how, just do it.”

But Gavin isn’t moving fast enough for him, too addled with arousal to obey orders. When he doesn’t move, Hank is lightning, pressing Gavin’s knees back until his back bends like an upside-down bridge. He stares at Gavin, who whimpers, letting it happen, allowing Hank to be rough with him in this way because he knows it gets their blood pumping. 

Speaking of blood…

Gavin lets out an undignified squeak when Hank takes his ankle and lifts it to his lips. His silvery beard scrapes against it gently, then harder when Hank rubs it against his post-tibial vein to aggravate it a bit. His fangs look deadly in the light as Hank opens wide, the whites of his eyes flooding with red and deep roots of burgundy pulse over the tops of his cheeks. Gavin knows what is going to happen next; anticipates the sharp pain of Hank’s fangs and the pleasure that flows after it.

Like clockwork, Hank bites down, slicing through Gavin’s flesh like a hot knife through butter. Gavin grunts at the sharp jolt of pain; he will never get used to the initial breach. Not even a moment later though, ecstasy courses through him like a rushing river as Hank feeds on his blood, siphoning and gulping it down into his system. Gavin tries not to writhe, tries hard to not do anything, but it feels so good to be fed on by a vampire. He watches Hank drink from him, heavy-lidded as his mouth turns redder and redder with Gavin’s venous blood. He looks deadly, attractive. This is the sight he’s fallen in love with; he’s fallen in love with Hank.

Hank slows, slows until his fangs pop out of Gavin’s skin. A tongue comes out to soothe the hurt of the puncture wound, lapping at the blood for a second before he holds a bed sheet to it and adds direct pressure to stop the bleeding.

Gavin pants breathlessly as he is taken care of by the vampire above him. It’s sweet to see Hank tend to him so much, but on the other hand, he is harder than a stone and needs Hank in him now.

“Enough,” he whines. “Enough, Hank. I need you in me like yesterday.”

That earns him a slap to the ass, quick and hot and on the right side of painful to put him back in his place.

“I call the shots around here.” Hank says, “I think you forget who has been around for literal centuries, pup.”

Hot embarrassment spreads throughout Gavin’s face. “Don’t call me a pup,” he quips.

“But you are, aren’t you?” Hank lines up his cock with Gavin’s entrance, sliding over it and letting the werewolf feel him between his cheeks. “And you’re going to be real good to me, too.”

“I—”

Gavin doesn’t get a chance to respond though, because Hank is thrusting in without so much as a warning. One moment, Hank is teasing him, inching into him. Then, he is piledriving forward without so much as an inkling of remorse as Gavin wails from the massive stretch.

Neither of them have the patience to wait and accommodate each other anymore. Hank thrusts hard and fast, creating a brutal rhythm that scoots Gavin up the bed until he is clawing at the soft headboard. Hank slides out until only the head of his member remains inside Gavin before ramming back in, the swivel of his hips more devastating than the last.

Gavin reaches for his neglected cock that bounces against his lower abdomen, only to be snarled at.

“Don’t even think about it, pup.” Hank’s eyes are deep red, blue where his irises are. He is serious.

Gavin shudders, letting his hand drop to the side, only to think of something equally as wicked. He traces the outline of his stretched hole, pads of his fingers grazing the slick skin of Hank’s huge cock.

It sends a shock through Hank’s system when he feels Gavin circle the area they are joined. It’s a wonderfully dirty gesture, one that makes Gavin’s pulse spike when he realizes just how stretched he is around Hank’s hot length. He moans into the air unadulterated, rutting himself back into each of Hank’s thrusts.

He jolts when that tiny bundle of nerves is struck suddenly. It is amazing, sending Gavin trying to chase Hank’s cock with his body for the chance to experience it again.

“Good,” he mewls. “So good. More.”

With more strength powering every muscle and tendon, Hank plows into Gavin without an ounce of restraint. Gavin screams. Hank pounds into his prostate with ease when Gavin tilts his hips a little forward. This is exactly what he wants, to be utterly and mercilessly claimed. Everything but Hank falls away, trapping Gavin in an unparalleled world of friction and pleasure and Hank- oh god, Hank- he can’t get enough.

But the passion, the lust, the heat is building steadily, close to boiling point. He can feel it within him; knows the queues of Hank’s body. The vampire is not too far away from combusting like Gavin.

Gavin’s dick is an angry red when Hank brings his hand to grip it, finally, finally giving it the attention it needs. Fluid leaks from the tip, acting as slick across Gavin’s foreskin and Hank’s palm. He jerks him hard and fast, matching it to the pace of his bucking hips. They go faster, faster, racing each other to see who will give first.

It proves too much for Hank. He comes first with a particularly brusque snarl, flooding Gavin with his seed. It gushes warm and sticky, filling the werewolf to the brim. He goes stock-still, body locked in place for a moment before he slouches down onto Gavin below him, face planted on Gavin’s collarbone.

Gavin gasps as Hank comes inside, thrown over the edge of orgasm as well. It is like he is projected into the stars, frozen then thawed and thrown into the eclipse of a flaming sun. A myriad of colors pop behind his eyes. His mouth feels full of cotton as he stops breathing for a second, surrendering himself to metaphorical rapture. Come splashes over his stomach in copious spurts, getting some inevitably on his partner as well.

When he comes to, it is like Gavin is gravitated to Hank’s lips, capturing them in a kiss too sweet and chaste for what had just happened. Hank and he stay like this, sharing bated breath until Gavin has to come up for air again. The sun is high in the sky now, no longer shining directly through the window. Gavin groans softly when Hank’s cock softens and slips out of him, leaving him wet and gaping. He feels thoroughly fucked out and satisfied. It’s good.

“So?” He asks, “Still not a good morning?”

Hank smiles, remembering what he’d said earlier. He shakes his head.

“You think you changed that,” he admits.

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I think I did.” He already knows he is right.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twit @ra9ical and scream at me there.


End file.
